Heretofore, the following structure has been known as an air outlet structure for this kind of air conditioner (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). For example, in Patent Reference 1, an example of an air conditioning resistor is disclosed. In the example recited in Patent Reference 1, a retainer is provided, of which a downstream end that is open to serve as an air outlet configured to blow an air conditioning airflow into the interior of a vehicle. Plural fins are provided at the air outlet into the interior of the vehicle of this retainer. In this example, an angle of the plural fins is changed, and thus a structure is formed that blows an air conditioning airflow out from the air outlet inside the vehicle in a direction corresponding to this angle.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-306224    Patent Reference 2: JP-A No. H5-332607    Patent Reference 3: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H5-83652